The Plan
by mikiyagami
Summary: All of them were oblivious to their own feelings. will the men found the way to realize their own heart? Taiki x Akari , Yuu x Airu , Kiriha x Nene.


my second fan fiction! the idea came up from my shower ehe

so this is a multi shipping fic.

timezone : weeks after they defeated quartzmon. so Taiki had no more goggles okay.

_**SPOILER : major AiYuu, minor TaiKari, slight KiriNe.**_

if you're against the ships above please leave this page now, thanks for visiting tho :3

**disclaimer : i do not own Digimon. if i do, this might be the official continuation.**

* * *

The Plan : Prologue

"4 tickets for amusement park!?"

it's 3pm at the park. a goggle head brunette with his red bangs exclaimed excitedly.

"Tagiru, is it like Digimon land ?" Gumdramon pulled his shirt, to get a better look at the ticket. both of their eyes were sparkling like little kids. Shoutmon shrugged.

"yeah, but it's only for human!" the ou-sama answered.

"and i bet it's not as thrilling as Digimon land was.." the blonde who sat on the swing added.

"Taiki san! how did you get these tickets? for free ?" the younger brunette inquired.

the older brunette looked to his junior, leaning to the swing's pole and smiled. "oh, Kiriha gave me."

"Kiriha..that Kiriha who helped you?" the younger brunette rubbed his head, confusedly.

"yeah, who else?" answered Yuu with his sharp tone. "but, Kiriha san and amusement park? that's weird."

"actually, he asked Nene too. and i asked Akari." Taiki assured, causing the blonde and the other brunette gasped, as well as their Digimons.

"Taiki san.. you're not.." muttered Yuu.

"yes he is." the red dragon-like monster replied, in his general's place.

at first, the other goggle head couldn't reassure the meaning behind Yuu and Shoutmon's words. until his hothead noticed. "a-a triple date?"

the oldest flustered at first. he knew that love thing doesn't suit Tagiru. but who else should he give the ticket to? he only had Yuu and Tagiru. he then let out a slight nod, chuckling. "it's not an actual date. we're not even dating"

"_yet._" Taiki added.

"i knew it.." Yuu sighed

"triple date is dame dame! _Yuu is not gay_!" Damemon stated, causing the others to laughed.

"of course i'm not!" snapped Yuu, childishly.

"t-there's no way i'm going there paired with Yuu!" Tagiru grumbled. especially because what Damemon said.

"so, you're not going?" the older brunette asked, taking the ticket that Tagiru handed back.

"yeah, i'm out."

"how about you, Yuu?" the brunette turned to the swing and handed Yuu pne of the two tickets.

Yuu once thought whether he should come or not. he wouldn't want to be in a 'forever alone' position, but he also wanted to see how his sister will react when the dirty-blonde guy confessed his feelings. not to mention that he wanted to see his flustered face also.

"i'll come if my sister comes." he smiled and grabbed the ticket, reading it carefully. "what time and where will we meet?"

"tomorrow, 12pm, at the station." Taiki sighed in relieve, but his mind went back to the one left ticket in his hand. he then handed the said ticket to the blonde, again.

"since we both are going to take someone with us, why don't you bring one as well?"

this time, Yuu's soft cheeks turned a little pink. he knew what his senpai meant to say. yeah, his perspective was just as good as his sister, and Taiki's sneaky brain too. he then frowned.

"well, it's better than coming alone, right?" Taiki then pulled out his X-Loader and looked at the time signal. "oh, i got to go now. mom is waiting for me. Shoutmon, get back!" he pointed his red loader out and Shoutmon got absorbed in. he then packed his backpack and waved to the two. "see you tomorrow Yuu, bye Tagiru!"

the two waved back. and when their senpai was gone from their sight, Tagiru turned to put his sneaky look to the blonde "so, _Yuu-samaa_~" the goggle head took few steps closer to the blonde, teasing him "who is this lucky girl?"

"w-what do you mean!?"

"you're going to ask a girl, aren't you?"

"so what, Tagiru."

"or you wouldn't mind being called gay.."

with that, the blonde frowned and glared towards the brunette. standing up, he slapped his shoulder as hard as he could, and Tagiru yelled.

"what was that for!?"

"for asking nonsense!"

they had a little argue by calling each other idiot or what, while their Digimons stared at them, hopelessly. they knew no one can stop the mouth fight,

"dame..there's no stopping them right now."

"if Taiki is here, things would be easier." Gumdramon shrugged.

both Damemon and Gumdramon crossed their arms.

feeling a little upset, Tagiru blurted out. "i know! you're going to ask that blonde girl!"

Yuu took a few steps back. his cheeks turned pink again, until it became a darker shade of pink, close to red. he was completely blushing. he widened his eyes at the said idiot friend and shook his head. he tried to say a word, but the brunette's strike was a checkmate. he couldn't say thing. moreover, he wasn't even good at lying.

"I KNEW! Airu Suzaki, was it?" the brunette giggled happily. he remembered how much the blonde ponytailed girl attached to Yuu. she was definitely having crush on Yuu, and its seemed like her charms succeed in capturing Yuu's heart as well. it's obvious that Yuu began to grow affection to her little by little, even when he didn't show it that much. tho it was oblivious to Yuu to notice the said blonde's and his own feelings. maybe he wasn't really paying attention to girls at all.

"shut up!" the blonde blushed harder, hiding his face by looking away.

"Yuu sama is in love! Yuu sama is in loooveeee~"

"I AM NOT!" he yelled, grabbing his back and ran away as fast as he could

"ah Yuu! waaaiiiiiittttt!" Damemon shouted, running after Yuu.

"see? he's actually in love." Tagiru sighed in satisfaction. he finally got another chance to make fun of his impossible-to-make-fun-of friend.

"i really don't get humans at all." Gumdramon shrugged again.

* * *

he quickly unlocked the door and rushed in. undoing his shoes and put them on the rack, avoiding her sister at the living room, watching her favorite cooking show. she decided to stay in japan for a month, after the quartzmon accident.

"i'm home!" shouted him as he walked upstairs to his room

"welcome home, Yu-"

her words were cut by the door slam. his brother never slammed the door, unless something bothered his mind. she started to think for the possibilities. she rolled her eyes. she knew exactly what the problem was. a Love problem, perhaps?

...

in his room, he threw his bag to the couch, while he buried himself on the comfy bed. the bed cover smells good. he thought. he tried to get his blush away. it didn't go away since his idiot-friend bugged him. "what the hell is wrong with me?" he whispered to himself.

"something the matter, Yuu?"

Damemon's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. he then sat up and pulled his x loader out, reloaded his one and only main partner. Damemon succeed in chasing Yuu and got to his loader somehow.

"actually, i'm perfectly fine.." Yuu cooled his mind, and the blushes were all gone. he then pulled out the tickets his senpai gave to him and stared at them for minutes. he then nodded in certainty and took his phone from the bag. he sat on the couch straight and stared at his screen.

he went to the contacts. he then noticed the person he was looking for was at the top of the list. "Airu.." he read.

Damemon stared at him in confusion. was what Tagiru said true? was his general growing affection towards the pigtails?

he prepared his mind, his finger was just a little away from the "dial" button. he then put his phone down, sighed heavily. he shut his eyes, and breathed calmly, until he changed to "_Yuu-Sama_" mode.

* * *

at Airu's room, where she was rolling in her bed with her mouse-like Digimon snuggled next to her. she groaned.

"aaah i'm sooooooo bored!" she complained, atared at the pink ceiling.

"Airu, why don't we go hunting?" Opossummon grabbed her arm and rubbed her head against it, pampering

the blonde patted her head in return and squealed "i don't know, i'm just not in the mood."

she put her hands behind her head, shut her eyes. she remembered that so far, there were no 'kawaii' Digimon that got caught in her traps. that actually made her less motivated. "i haven't spotted any cute Digimon." she mumbled quietly, with Opossummon still attached to her. she finally got her relaxed position, and she almost fell asleep.

suddenly, her phone rang. which made her surprised and jumped a little from her bed, while the mouse-like monster tripped from the bed. she moaned, reaching her phone without noticing who the caller was and put it on her ear.

"WHAT IS IT." she pointed out.

"oh, it seems like you're in a bad mood." the calm voice replied.

noticing who's the owner, Airu gasped. she then covered her mouth and looked at the screen.

it's from Yuu.

"y-Yuu?" her voice suddenly became calmer and softer, with her heart pumped. she was too excited to say another word, so she recalled his name instead "Yuu.. was it?"

"i thought you saved my number." the other blonde smirked behind the phone, teasingly.

Airu frowned. she then curled one of her ponytail with her finger, when the other hand held the phone close to her ear. "what's the matter?" she replied coolly, only to be laughed by the caller.

"that's much heavier than it was before."

"if you had nothing to say, i will hung up." she was just threatening. she couldn't be honest to herself, could she?

"wait wait! i was joking." it seemed like he panicked. with that, Airu smirked.

"get straight to the point."

"okay." Yuu gulped, clenching his fist. he didn't know why he felt so awkward coming to the girl. he never been this way to Akari, kaoru, mami, or all the fangirls he had. he let that thought away anyway.

"Yuu! i'm going to the mall! you wanted to come?"

the voice of his sister made him realized he was keeping his silence for about a minute. but this time, the cute hunter waited patiently, even tho she wanted to force him to speak immediately, she had no guts for that. "ah, sorry nee-san! i can't!" he shouted, holding the phone a little away from his mouth.

with that, his sister rose from the other side of the door and walked away "okay!"

he then sighed in relieve, putting his phone back near his ear. "Airu, you're there?" he asked nervously. his voice trembled

"yeah, it has been forever." she sarcastically mumbled. but the words are clear enough to Yuu,

"okay.. i just.. i wondered.." he then breathed heavily and managed to calm down "are you..free, tomorrow?"

the question made the girl leapt in joy. when boys asked girls such thing, it means he wanted her to come with him somewhere, right? her eyes sparkled like a little kid, until she got back to her own world and replied coolly. "why?"

"i got.. and extra ticket for amusement park." said him, quietly "and.. i thought you will...be able to..come..."

the girl once again struck by overjoys. it's undeniable that she's extremely happy. her Digimons tared at her in confusion. she knew that Airu, was actually in deep crush with the blonde, since she talked about him anytime,anywhere. the pigtail shook her head, snapping out from her imagination.

"y-yeah, i guess.. i'm free.." she muttered. "but why me?" as blushes creeped to her cheeks, her rosy cheeks became red in an instant.

Yuu, on the other hand, blushed as well. but he managed to answer the question. "i got one extra ticket, and i have to bring someone with me. i don't want to be called gay by the idiotic goggle head."

as he murmured from the phone, Airu giggled slightly. she knew that Yuu was talking about Tagiru. feeling a little annoyed by the reason, yet she accepted the offer anyway. there's no way she's going to refuse.

"what time?"

" i'll meet you at the station 12pm."

"fine. would that be all?" she replied coldly

"yup"

"k. i'll hang up."

"see you tomorrow." his teasing voice approached the other blonde's ear. she blushed deeper.

"b-baka!"

she then hung up the phone. put it to the bed. her Digimon stared mischievously to her blushing partner.

"w-what is it! i'm not interested in him!"

"you could just decline the offer then."

"i-it's not polite." she scoffed. "besides, i have no reason to refuse the offer." she added. Opossummon shrugged at her partner's behavior. "she couldn't be more honest to herself.."

Airu then got up from her bed, opened her wardrobe and pulled out a pink sleeveless bolero, putting them on to cover her stripes tanktop.

"where are you going?"

"to the mall."

* * *

"i haven't found any piece..."

the redhead, with her low spiky pigtails sighed heavily as she walked out from one of the store. she brushed her bangs and looked at her watch. "there's still plenty time."

Akari Hinomoto, walking alone at the mall. she then pulled put her amber x-loader and stared at it. "what should i do?"

"dress the usual way, kyu! i'm sure Taiki wouldn't notice your fashion at all, kyu!" the cheerful voice replied. it was Cutemon's.

"i'm agree. he's not that attentive to fashion." Dorulumon added coolly. the words made Akari smiled a little, yet she doubted herself.

"yeah, but i still need to look for something."

"why did you want to impress him that bad, anyway?" Dorulumon inquired nonchalantly.

Cutemon then poked his head inside the loader "of course it is love, kyu!"

Akari's cheeks slightly turned red. "Cutemon!"

"gomen kyu! i was just telling the truth." he laughed.

without noticing the way, she bumped into two others.

"o-ouch.. sorry!" Akari tripped to the floor, and she glanced at the other two who she just bumped. they both looked familiar to her.

".. Nene san? and you are.. Akari, right?" the blond pigtail brushed her skirt as she stood up, followed by the brunette next to her.

"you two! what a coincidence!" Nene smiled brightly as she bent on her knees, until she got pulled up by the other two.

they three smiled to each other.

* * *

they decided to hang for a while at the mall's outdoor cafe. the cafe wasn't so crowded. so they let out their Digimons, except for Nene. of course she wouldn't let Mervamon out.

"ah, you got that cutey with you!" Airu squealed in jealousy, and pulled Cutemon closer to her. until her partner snuggled next to her cheek.

"i'm the cutest! i'm the most kawaii of them all!" Opossummon stated, remembered that they had a little fight back then, at that was when they met Yuu.

"okay okay, let me get this straight. Akari, you are going to go to the amusement park with Taiki, and Airu is going to go with Yuu?" Nene took a sip from her cup and giggled, knowing the fact that her brother was brave enough to ask a girl out.

the other two blushed. it's obvious that the answer was yes.

"and i was asked by Kiriha." she added.

"wait.. that looked much like a pattern.." the redhead put her glass of milkshake down as she confirmed the statement.

"when are you two going to go?" Airu asked, with a cup of parfait in front of her eyes, spooned them little by little.

"tomorrow." the other two answered in unison, causing the three widened their eyes.

"wait, what?" they asked in unison, again.

"does this mean..." Akari cupped her own cheeks, hiding her blush

"a-a triple date!?" Airu exclaimed.

"w-well... Kiriha didn't tell me he had extra tickets..." the brunette murmured.

the three stared at each other again. they then laughed together, feeling relieved that they weren't going to attend a personal date with their crushes.

"say, Akari." Nene cut in "what if Taiki confessed to you during the.. i don't know, big wheel?"

the question caused the redhead turned red. she then sucked through her giant straw to cool herself down

"d-don't be silly!"

"if i recall, you two were childhood friends, right?" the blonde spooned her parfait again, while the redhead slightly nodded. "how does it feel being friendzoned?" Airu blurted out.

the brunette giggled while Akari felt like her chest just being stabbed by some kind of sharp edged bamboo. she choked. yes, it was true. her relationship with her childhood-hottokenai-friend was more than best friend, yet they weren't dating (yet). so, it was a friendzone, wasn't it? she stared blankly to her milkshake and came up with an answer "_frustating_.."

"not to mention his lack of delicacy to a woman." Nene added.

"there's no way i'm going to enter the next step." Akari rested her chin on her palms,

Airu showed sympathy to the girl who sat across her and cheered her up by patting her back, while Nene smiled.

"actually, i think you will, Akari." she confidently stated, which made Akari glanced at her.

"i mean, he's a soft hearted guy who treat every women with his best."

"yeah, he saved me once." Airu added

"but, i saw a few differences when he's with you."

Akari looked confused, she tilted her head and rolled her eyes. what differences does Nene meant to say?

"seriously, i had monitamon all the time, even at the lake zone."

Akari shocked, she remembered that moment when she really fell for Taiki. she was corrupted by lilithmon, and Taiki's touching words, along with her friends of course, opened her eyes.

"back then, he didn't seem satisfied by bastemon looking after him. if i recall, he said something like, 'it doesn't feel right if it's not Akari' "

Akari blushed. yes, again, she blushed again. but knowing the fact that Nene watched over him while he slept made her a little irritated.

"oh, don't get the wrong idea, i was trying to spy on you guys, not only Taiki.." she raised her hands in defense. Airu mumbled. she didn't know what the topic actually is, since she wasn't there, and she only heard a little about the final xros from Ryouma.

"uhm, and Airu chan, was it?" Nene glanced at the blonde who drowned at her thought.

"y-yes?"

"i also think the same thing happened to you." she giggled.

the blonde slightly blushed, shaking her head.

"i'm his sister okay, and just before i leave to the mall, he ran from the doorway to his room, which looked like he had a love problem." she reassured.

they laughed together again, until they got back to their main purpose coming to the mall. they wanted to buy a set for tomorrow, which was going to be a very special day to them.

"how about, we buy clothes together?" Akari suggested, since she had trouble choosing the clothes on her own. she knew that she needed advice from the two fashionable girls who sat in front of her.

"that's a good idea!" Airu nodded in agreement she then lifted up her x loader to put her partner back in. Akari did the same.

"okay, let's go then!" said Nene.

* * *

it was a bright sunny day, and it was perfect to hang around the amusement park. Taiki chose the right day. he wore a white t-shirt, covered by an elbow length sleeve red jacket, half zipped, dark khaki pants below the knee, and a ruby red boots along with black socks. while Kiriha, dressed in shades of blue. he wore a sky blue shirt, with navy sweater and dark long pants, with his brown shoes.

"man, the weather is perfect!" the brunette stretched his arms, while the taller-looking blonde leaned to a wall next to him.

"Kiriha, i chose a perfect day, didn't i?" he winked

the said blonde replied with a smirk "don't get too full of yourself, Taiki."

"Taiki san! Kiriha san!" another blonde approached the two, waving his hands. they smiled in response

"Yuu!" the two shouted in unison. they noticed that Yuu dressed in a different way today, he wore a golden t shirt, covered by his unzipped white cardigan and, a broken white knee length pants, along with his green basketball shoes. the fashion was a semi formal combined with a little touch of sport. not that Taiki and Kiriha understand fashion.

"so, who did you ask?" a mischievous smile made it way up to Taiki's lips, looking at the youngest of the group.

"a-Airu.."

the two looked surprised, maybe their thoughts weren't all wrong, this guy was obviously interested in the cute hunter who always dressed in pink and met the gang occasionally. Taiki knew that Airu was all about Yuu. he then laughed

"this is going to be fun."

Kiriha then slightly nodded, until he noticed they were being called by some kind voices.

to their surprise, there were three girls standing behind them. one of them was a blonde, one of them was a redhead, and the other one was a brunette.

the boys looked stunned, and they froze, with slight blush on their face.

they looked pretty..

...

no.

.

..

they looked beautiful..

..

_**-TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

okay! that's the prologue. was it too long?

anyway, sorry for those who are offended, it might sound that i'm against gay but no, i don't. i actually think gay couples have different kind of cuteness and i loved yaoi to. i only wanted to express how annoyed Yuu was to Tagiru's teases. so please no flame about that.

the next chapter will be some kind of focus on each ship. the plot is all the same but the focuses are different.

since this part lack of KiriNe, i will do the focus on KiriNe first, and AiYuu the last.

please review! hard reviews are welcome! ^_^


End file.
